


obstacles

by cabaretghost



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabaretghost/pseuds/cabaretghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chloe has time to appreciate the girl she loves</p>
            </blockquote>





	obstacles

Okay so _maybe_ this wasn't the best date ever. Chloe knew that and damn it all if she wasn't trying. In her mind, it was a lot harder to impress her best friend-and girlfriend-than she would imagine. That whole hipsters are too cool for anything ever thing.

  
Chloe and Max were sitting and eating breakfast at 11:34 PM on Saturday night at the Two Whales Diner. Some shit from the 60's was on the jukebox and Max was talking about something. School, Chloe figured. Chloe wasn't too focused on Max, though. Or at least what she was saying. She was focused on Max's freckles, the gentle shape of her mouth as she talked. She was trying to maintain eye contact with Chloe, but still shyly flitted her eyes to the table occasionally. Chloe couldn't deny, it was hella adorable.

  
"Chloe, did you even hear me?," Max asked, a bit impatiently. Chloe confirmed, her voice guilty. She figured a half-assed lie would be better than admitting that her mind was wandering and having to tell Max the reason. Max sighed at how obvious Chloe was. "I was telling you that I'm gonna need a ride back to Blackwell soon. I have to catch up on my homework."

  
"Yeah, you done? Let's go ahead and leave," Chloe replied in a disconnected voice. Max got up first and waited for Chloe to slide out of her seat as well. Chloe told Joyce that was leaving, to which she received a shaken head and reprimand for not paying for her food, and left the diner.

  
They walked out into the crisp autumn night, the air nipping at the girls' skin. Chloe pulled Max closer to her, and Max snuggled closer, trying to hide herself from the harsh temperature. Chloe was always proud of Max when she did something brave (by her standards anyway), but she could never say she didn't love when Max had these cute vulnerable moments. She even lived for those moments, though she would never admit to it.

  
They got to the truck, both reluctant to tear apart, but at the same time anticipating the warmth of the pick-up's heater. They each climbed in. Chloe started the truck, with only slight complaint from the engine. They started along the road, Chloe resting one hand on the wheel and the other in Max's hand. They were both quiet, but the silence was gentle and calm.

  
Soon enough, the truck pulled up to Blackwell. Max turned to Chloe and whispered a goodbye. Chloe pulled her close and kissed her softly, giving both of them butterflies. Max smiled slightly and then turned and climbed out and started towards the dormitories. Chloe watched her until the darkness swallowed up her small figure and Max was gone.

  
With a begrudging sigh, Chloe pulled out of the parking lot, her heart and mind blooming with thoughts of her beautiful girlfriend, Maxine Caulfield.


End file.
